


The World is Changed

by twinchaosblade



Series: Strength Through Diversity [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade
Summary: A yell was ripped from his throat; its primal force shattering the silenceResponse to theSPN100 Drabble Challenge.Prompt:all of a sudden
Series: Strength Through Diversity [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826524
Kudos: 2





	The World is Changed

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_ , its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  ~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S
> 
> Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister [Twinchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/) for the beta!
> 
>  **First Published:** 23/11/2008

All of a sudden it made _click_. Completely out of the blue, just like that. And everything fell into place.

A yell was ripped from his throat; its primal force shattering the all-encompassing, tension-filled silence. He yanked the midget into a bone-crushing hug, not even letting up when he heard a surprised yelp from the little one squirming in his arms. Shy tears glistened in his eyes, threatening to fall on top of the boy's shaggy mop.

Nothing would ever be the same. How could it when your baby brother had learned to tie his shoe laces all by himself?

**FIN**


End file.
